


暧昧劣情

by Martan



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-10 01:26:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19488244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Martan/pseuds/Martan
Summary: *罗索（没有其他副cp，有也是你的错觉（？）*ooc预警 暴力描写有*双杀手设定 罗藻两人为相敌对组织成员*ABO设定 A罗和是O但是很A的藻（？）*有op原台词





	暧昧劣情

**Author's Note:**

> *罗索（没有其他副cp，有也是你的错觉（？）  
> *ooc预警 暴力描写有   
> *双杀手设定 罗藻两人为相敌对组织成员  
> *ABO设定 A罗和是O但是很A的藻（？）  
> *有op原台词

我看见你那双藏于灯红酒绿处的眼睛，是猎人的眼睛。  
只是可惜，我不会是你的猎物。

Title：暧昧劣情 Wirtten by：漫谭

序  
8:00.PM  
绿发的青年戴着一顶白色的鸭舌帽进入了会场，身上穿的不过是一身普通的休闲装，看上去不过二十出头。此时这位年轻的男人背着一个看上去沉甸甸的包进入了酒店。  
“不好意思这位先生，能让我们检查一下您的行李吗？”酒店的服务生笑容可掬的迎了上来。  
“我是来这边看刀展的。”青年说着便从上衣的口袋中拿出了自己的名片递了上去，  
服务生轻轻地“啊”了一声，，随后便满脸堆笑地说：“原来是有名的刀剑收藏家罗罗诺亚·索隆先生，非常抱歉，实在是怠慢您了。我现在就领您往您休息的房间去吧。”  
“好。那真是麻烦你了。”青年提了提肩上的包说。  
8:15.PM  
索隆拉开单肩包的拉链，里面放的不是什么日用品，而是一杆M107狙击步枪①，  
索隆看了一眼枪，轻笑了一声拉上了拉链。  
“妮可·罗宾，那群混蛋什么时候才会来，我可等不及了。”  
“还有一小时45分钟，我建议你可以先去看一看刀展，说不定会有名刀呢。”  
“......闲着也是闲着，承你吉言。”索隆背上包，离开了房间。  
9:50.PM  
“向左转，剑士先生。”藏在耳内的微型耳机传来罗宾的声音。“左就是你拿三代鬼彻的那只手。从你左手边那个扶梯向上5层就是这个酒店的天台，我会切掉你上下楼的监控和在天台时的监控。这栋酒店正对着的方向900米远处就是这次的任务目标所在的酒店，从上往下数第3层楼，从左往右第4个房间就是这次任务目标所在的房间。”  
“吵死了。”一身休闲装的索隆压低声音咬牙切齿地说，“我难不成还分不清左右吗？等会只要把坐在会议桌首席上的那个老头射杀了就行了是吧？”  
“恭喜剑士先生答对了呢，这次可别搞错了，虽然里面没有一个是好东西。”罗宾调笑道。“这次任务完成后请你喝酒吧，也是难得的假期呢。”  
“......好。”  
10:00.PM  
索隆依然穿着他的一身休闲装离开了酒店，周围酒店突发的袭击案所引发的恐慌蔓延到了索隆所在的酒店，人群熙熙攘攘的扩散着，警笛吵闹的鸣叫声不绝于耳。但罗宾不为所动的抱着臂穿着一身黑西服等在酒店门口。看到索隆背着包出来了便上前迎去。  
“这次的刀展怎么样，合你心意吗？”罗宾一边看着雇主打来的钱一边问索隆。  
“哼......还不错吧，但没找到合我心意的刀。”索隆漫不经心地回答道。  
01  
“哦！索隆你回来了！这次任务完成了吗！”一看到索隆，路飞便扑了过来。  
“哼，这么简单的任务我怎么可能没完成。”索隆放下肩上的包说。M107虽然是已经减轻了的巴雷特M82A1的改进型，但实际的重量还是不可轻视的。  
一旁的山治却笑了笑，说：“没有罗宾姐你怕是连任务目标都找不到吧，白痴绿藻头。”  
“啊？你说什么可恶的卷卷眉！”索隆一边扒拉着挂在他身上的路飞一边说。“排名比我低的家伙还好意思说我？”  
娜美和罗宾在一旁偷偷的笑着，“索隆和路飞关系还真是好呢。”  
“那当然了，我们可是出生入死的伙伴啊不是吗！”路飞从索隆身上跳下来叉着腰大声地跟娜美和罗宾说。  
一旁的乌索普叹了口气，“娜美，罗宾，你们也知道他们都是Omega的吧，两个Omega是没有未来的你们清醒一点。虽然说这么强的Omega也是闻所未闻了......”  
是的。  
恶名昭彰的“草帽”组织的二把手，妇孺皆爱的刀剑收藏家，万千少女心中的最佳男友，声名远播的好剑士罗罗诺亚·索隆，是个Omega，货真价实的有发情期的那种Omega。不过也难怪没人觉得索隆是Omega，毕竟伏特加酒这种攻击性十足的信息素，论谁都会觉得是强大的Alpha的。  
娜美听了反驳道：“我和罗宾只是说他们关系好而已，乌索普你可别给我多想！不过确实，也不知道什么人才能降得住他们两个啊。”  
“等会把你喝酒的酒吧地址发给我就可以了，我会去找你的，剑士先生。”罗宾坐在娜美旁边托着腮笑了笑，黑色的长发自肩垂下。“你喝完了打我电话我就会来付清酒钱的。”  
“那就谢谢了，罗宾。”索隆拿起挂在椅背上的外套走了出去。  
“啊啊啊可恶的绿藻头！居然让罗宾姐请他喝酒！！”山治气的眉毛更加卷了，头上的金发像是要燃起来。  
索隆突然转过头来，眼里带着点戏谑地说：“哦。反正，没有，女人，请你，喝酒。”  
“啊啊啊啊混蛋绿藻头你给我滚回来！！”山治愤怒的想要冲上去，一旁的娜美却拉住他，给了山治一个爱的拳拳。“你们两个还真是吵个没完没了的了，什么时候是个头啊？”  
“话说索隆他发情期快到了吧？让他一个人去酒吧真的好吗？”乔巴停下鼓捣医药箱的手，抬起头问道。“他抑制剂带了吗？”  
“不用担心，绿藻头那家伙不用抑制剂都可以扛过发情期，不然你以为他是怎么做到发情期还出任务的？”山治点了一根烟吸了一口，然后缓缓地吐了出来。“更何况抑制剂会影响判断。”  
02  
空气中弥漫着劣质脂粉的味道，和酒精的味道混合在一起就成了这家酒吧的独特味道。人们在灯红酒绿处狂欢，男人们对着女人们说着淫荡不已的恶心话语，女人们也乐得回应，将手放在对面喝醉了酒的男人的手心上。然后跳着放荡的舞蹈，最后引着男人去开个房享受靡乱的一晚。  
这就是这片无法治地区平日的生活，  
这让索隆感到有些反胃，但这不妨碍他喝酒。这家酒吧的酒不错，比其他酒吧更吸引索隆。  
一杯杯威士忌下肚，索隆感觉有些晕乎，但算不上醉。“草帽”的二把手从未喝醉过，这是人人皆知的事情。索隆坐在角落里，不远处的镭射灯发着刺眼的光。他想走了。  
索隆正打算拿出手机给罗宾打电话，突然一个不合时宜的也不合这酒吧气氛的声音出现了。  
“一个人在这里喝酒？”那是一种第一次听着就很讨人喜欢的清冷的声线。  
“啊？”索隆头都没抬。“听着声音你不是该来这里的人啊。也来喝酒？”  
身后的男人自顾自的拉开了索隆一旁的椅子，“是啊。朋友说这边的酒不错，所以过来尝尝。没想到这里这么乱，这位当家的算是这边唯一正常的人了吧。”  
“那还真是谢谢你的夸奖了。”索隆用水将放在漏勺上的方糖浇化，然后仰着头喝完了一杯苦艾酒，苦涩的味道在索隆口中回转。  
“苦艾酒？倒是和这位当家的的发色挺配。”男人调笑道。  
“闭嘴！”索隆有些愤怒的转过头去。“我喝什么酒和你有什么关系。”  
身旁的男人有一副好皮相。  
一身黑色的高定西装，像是被天神亲吻过的立体五官，下巴上的那撮胡子都可以说是性感的标志了。更别说那双暗金色的眸子，虽然眼底有黑眼圈。见鬼，除了那顶看上去毛茸茸的帽子之外，这个男人似乎没有外表上的扣分项。连那顶毛茸茸的帽子都可以说是“可爱”了。  
“看这位当家的酒量不错，我也正好无聊，玩个游戏怎么样？”男人歪着头笑了笑。  
索隆嗤笑了一声，“乐意奉陪。”  
“不过，你不打算先自报家门吗，这位先生？”索隆放下酒杯问道。  
“特拉法尔加·罗，是名医生。”男人小口地撮着刚点的苹果酒，“那请问当家的的名字是？”  
“罗罗诺亚·索隆，刀剑收藏家。”索隆礼尚往来地回答道。  
“那还舍得把你的宝贝刀带出来？嗯？还是三把。”  
“同时我也是剑士而已。”  
“索隆当家的，游戏规则是这样的。我点一杯酒，由索隆当家的来喝，当家的可以猜一猜我点的是什么酒。然后索隆当家的再点一杯酒，让我来猜。”罗弯了弯嘴角，“来看看十杯之内谁猜的多吧，索隆当家的？”  
“对了，不赌点什么吗？”  
“你想赌什么。”  
“赌索隆当家的的一夜怎么样？”  
“哼，乐意至极。”  
03  
特拉法尔加·罗今天很烦躁。  
本来和雇主约好的击杀目标，居然先他一步被射杀了，而自己连是谁先他一步都不知道。  
见鬼。  
贝波看他自回基地起就阴沉着脸便给他推荐了一家酒吧去喝喝酒，散散心。可谁想得到这家贝波极力推荐的酒吧会这么吵闹。罗坐在角落里烦躁地想。  
正当他起身想要离开的时候，突然看到一个穿着休闲装的身影走了进来。罗一下子就被他吸引了，酒吧的空气中突然就多了一丝辛辣的伏特加酒的气味。  
“一杯威士忌酸。”  
说起来绿色的发色还真是少见，还显得有点可笑。不过声音却是醇厚又性感，好听极了。  
特拉法尔加·罗突然觉得来这边喝酒也并不是都是坏处，比如酒不错，人也不错。  
今晚不会无聊了。

“一盎司特基拉酒，二分之一盎司橙皮香甜酒，一盎司鲜柠檬汁。”索隆摇了摇酒杯，托着腮看了一眼罗，“玛格丽特。上来就点鸡尾酒，你太不够意思了，特拉法尔加。”  
“那给你点什么，龙舌兰吗？”罗哑然失笑。“只是没想到你这么精通酒而已。”  
“随便你，轮到我了。”索隆轻车熟路地说。“一杯芝华士曼哈顿。”  
“威士忌？喝起来像是开胃酒。”罗一边“咔嚓咔嚓”地咬着酒杯里的冰块一边说。“芝华士曼哈顿？”  
罗瞄了一眼索隆的刀，呡了一口酒后说：“都叫什么名字。”  
索隆一时间没反应过来，表情出现了短暂的呆滞，本来紧皱的眉毛突然有些放松，看上去竟有些呆。不过在罗看来就只是可爱而已。  
“你的刀。”  
“红色刀鞘的这把是鬼彻三代，是把快刀，不过也有人把它称为妖刀。而黑色刀鞘的这把则是我的一位好友送我的，名曰：黑刀秋水。”一说起自己的爱刀索隆的眉眼一下子就温和起来，用指腹轻轻地拂过刀鞘。“最后一把，也是我的一位好友送我的。不过她已经死去了。”  
“......很抱歉提起了你的伤心事，索隆当家的。”  
“以前的事了。最后这一把，名为‘和道一文字’。很美的刀，对吧。”索隆整个人的气势一下子就变了，像是隐藏在暗处的猛虎露出了自己的爪牙。“这把刀见证了我与我的好友的约定——我迟早有一天会成为世界第一的大剑豪，然后会让我的名字响彻天堂！”  
罗觉得这样的索隆耀眼，肆意又张扬；罗又觉得这样的索隆可爱，无论是说话时自信的语气也好，还是从眯起的眼睛的眼角处流露出的骄傲也好。都让人无比的心动。  
罗感觉自己的声音都被眼前的这人给夺取，张了张嘴却发不出一点声音，过了一会儿才找回自己的声音：“这世上比你强的人太多了，那索隆当家的要怎么办。”这句话像是从声带中滑出一样自然地说了出来，听上去就像是在关心索隆一样。  
“灾难总是接踵而至，这正是世间的常理。你以为只要解释一下，就有谁会来救你吗？要是死了，就只能说明我不过是如此程度的男人。但这世上，总是有那么一群人，他们像是你在海上航行时船上的帆，推着你向前。我也正是受了这么一群人的恩惠的，万不能辜负他们，更不能辜负我自己。”  
像是人们常说的那样，由于什么不知名的原因。说完一番话后索隆有些惊奇，自己竟是一股脑儿地把这些话都说给了眼前的这位开始并不讨他喜的特拉法尔加。  
罗恍惚间想起了柯拉先生，自己的那位恩人，自己也正是受了他的恩惠才有机会活到现在的。  
“你还真是个......真正的剑士呢，索隆当家的。”罗举起了酒杯。“敬梦想。”  
索隆突然笑起来，又是眼角弯弯。  
他说：“敬梦想。”

两个人一杯接一杯的点，从白雪喝到黑方，从皇家礼炮喝到人头马路易十三，最后以伏特加告终。  
头顶的镭射灯还在不停息的转着，酒吧里的气氛愈是高涨起来，人们欢呼起来，为这光怪陆离的世界。  
“索隆当家的，我想你喜欢喝烈的。给我点的都是烈酒。”  
“不像你，点的都不是烈酒。”索隆不可否置地说。  
“这杯酒闻起来和你的信息素是一个味道的，索隆当家的。”罗闭着眼用手指轻轻敲击着桌面。“伏特加，这酒真像你，Aqua Vitae.②”  
索隆没有急着回答罗他回答的是否正确，“罗，你喝醉了。”  
索隆感觉奇妙，明明是第一次见到这个名为“罗”的男人，却好像在很久远的以前就认识了一样。两人的信息素缠绕在一起，味道像是放在桌子上的那杯还未喝完的黑俄罗斯。③  
“索隆当家的，你才是喝醉了吧。整间屋子都是你的信息素，闻不到吗？”罗紧皱着眉头说，他自己的信息素也被索隆周身的酒香引得愈发浓郁。“索隆当家的......你是O......”“闭嘴，罗。”索隆打断了罗的话。  
“发情期？”罗的眉毛几乎要拧在一起了。  
“既然知道了，那你现在更应该离我远一点，特拉法尔加·罗”从索隆的眼睛里看不出一丝慌张。“尽一下和你一起喝酒的酒友情，离我远一点。”  
酒吧里还在放着《Side to Side》④，歌手磁性的声音还在人满为患的酒吧里回响。  
Feeling like I wanna rock with your body  
我蠢蠢欲动 想要和你翻云覆雨  
And we don't gotta think 'bout nothin'  
我只需恣意寻欢 无所顾忌  
I'm comin' at you  
我只为你而来  
Cause I know you got a bad reputation  
我知道你名声败坏  
Doesn't matter 'cause you give me temptation  
无所谓 让我们肆意调情  
And we don't gotta think 'bout nothin'  
我只需恣意寻欢 无所顾忌  
“索隆当家的。”罗猛然抓住索隆的手，轻轻地往索隆后颈的腺体上吹气。“有没有兴趣跟我共度良宵呢？”  
“没有！”索隆一把推开罗，二话不说就是把拳头往罗脸上招呼。“你再不走就不是打一架能解决的了。”  
罗拿空着的那只手接住了索隆的拳头，“看来烈的不只是酒啊，索隆当家的。”  
“是啊。我不介意让你领教一下，特拉法尔加·罗”索隆感到一丝棘手，毕竟不是所有人都能接下他的拳头的，即使他更擅长于刀和枪械。看来眼前文质彬彬的男人也不是什么等闲之辈。  
“那你就试试好了，索隆当家的。”罗很愉快地说。  
因为发情期还喝了酒的缘故，索隆的脸上布满了汗珠，原本就乱糟糟的绿发被汗水沾湿，黏在了额头上。索隆脸上，脖颈上的汗珠在他小麦色的皮肤上随着重力向下流，最后没入衣襟。  
罗忽然有些想骂人，这分明就是色诱。  
从见到第一面的这个夜晚开始，索隆当家的就在不停地带给自己惊喜，就算是罗也不知道该说这是好是坏了。他忽然感觉自己的唇干燥无比，还有无比的想吻眼前的这个人。  
“索隆当家的......”罗像是小心翼翼的，深吸了一口气。“我要吻你了。”  
04  
“索隆！这三天你跑哪里去了！”娜美一上来就是爱的拳拳，“你没带追踪器，就是罗宾都找不到你！给你打电话你也不接，我们还以为你被敌方组织给杀了呢！虽然好像也不太可能。还有，你怎么还穿着三天前的衣服？围巾？现在可快是夏天了啊，你这身装扮是要去北极度假？”  
“吵死了！我穿什么和你有什么关系！”索隆嘴上凶得很，脸却悄悄的红了。  
索隆哪知道背后的山治已经悄悄的摸了上来，一把抽掉了他的围巾。  
“哦绿藻头你......你可真行啊。”山治看着索隆颈部斑驳的红印耳朵不争气的红了。“所以说你这三天出去干什么了你？”“要你管！白痴卷卷眉！”索隆的脸黑的比得上锅底，一把夺回围巾飞速缠在了自己的脖子上。  
一边的娜美像是失了声，咽了一口口水，半天才吐出一句话：“乔巴上次是不是说索隆发情期快到了？”  
山治故作镇定地吸了一口烟，“娜美小姐......是的呢。”  
两个人忽然无声的交换了眼神。  
所以他跟一个陌生的Alpha在外面做了三天爱，这也太刺激了，该说不愧是索隆吗。  
不远处传来索隆咬牙切齿的声音，“妮可·罗宾，帮我查一个人。”  
“如果是剑士先生的要求我当然是愿意的，真是难得呢。”罗宾打开了基地的电脑，“你要查的人的名字是什么？”  
“特拉......特拉法尔加·罗”索隆停顿了一下。“是个医生。”  
“可剑士先生你都已经知道他是医生了，关系应该不差吧？”罗宾有些疑惑。  
“嗯。喝酒的时候认识的，他接下了我的一拳。”索隆头上的青筋一根根的暴了出来，恨不得把话语里的人剥皮抽筋。“他还标记了我。”  
突然之间整个基地都安静了，罗宾也停下了输代码的手，偌大的空间里只听得见仪器“滴滴”的提示声和换气扇呼啦啦的转着的风声。  
那还，真是个大新闻。  
“草帽”的二把手，被一个在酒吧遇见的来路不明的Alpha给标记了，这来路不明的Alpha武力值还不低。这消息要是放出去怕是整个杀手界都要为之一震。毕竟除了他们自己人，没人知道索隆是个Omega。  
不过此时的罗宾想的却是：一个Alpha想要标记一个Omega，需要符合的条件之一就是要让那个Omega接受他。罗宾突然悄悄的捂着嘴笑起来，想必剑士先生也很喜欢那位罗先生吧。  
“好了好了，我帮你查。”罗宾嘴上一边说着一边输着代码，“特拉法尔加·罗？”

贝波感觉那家酒吧可能有魔力，难道是他们家的酒太好喝了让罗三天都不回基地？而且一回来还一会儿皱着眉头，一会傻笑的，比以前更鬼畜了。贝波在心里默默地想。幸好老大应该还是那个冷静自持的老大，这一点是不会有多大变化的。  
“贝波，去查一个人。”沉默了快3小时的罗终于说话了。他开口的那一瞬间，压抑了很久的贝波差点跳起来敲锣打鼓欢呼，但下一秒他们家老大又带给他一个惊天大炸弹。  
“我这三天把一个Omega给标记了。”  
哦狗屎，什么冷静自持，你们Alpha遇到Omega后都是狗屎。  
但贝波表面上还是波澜不惊，那是自家老大自己又能说什么呢。  
“老大你要查的人的名字是什么？”  
“索隆，罗罗诺亚·索隆。”

“剑士先生，查到了。”  
“特拉法尔加·罗，全名特拉法尔加·D·瓦铁尔·罗，俄罗斯人。”罗宾轻轻敲击着键盘。“如你所说，是一名医生，而且是本市第一医院的外科医生。”  
索隆冷哼了一声，“那就好，我现在就去找他。”  
“等一下，索隆。”罗宾指了指电脑，“有一个很令人在意的地方。就是他是一名医生。”  
“医生？医生怎么了吗？”索隆并没有明白罗宾的意思。  
“你记得我们三天前的那个任务目标吗？”罗宾继续将屏幕上的报告下移。“问题就在这里。根据我查到的，我们的雇主应该是将任务同时发给了两个组织。”  
“哈？他是看不起我们“草帽”的能力吗？”  
“你先听我讲，剑士先生。”罗宾用鼠标将他们之前所处的那栋楼旁边的那栋楼圈了起来。“和我们这栋楼一样的，如果从这栋楼狙击任务目标，那一定也是个绝佳的地点，甚至比我们那栋更好。”  
“那能说明什么呢？我们选点不如另一个组织精确？”  
“不，我们选那栋楼的原因是因为你在外的身份是‘刀剑收藏家’我们才选那栋楼的，因为这样能更好的避人耳目。”罗宾继续说。“这几天里标记了你的Alpha，特拉法尔加·罗，就在三天前也出现在了那栋楼里。而隔壁那栋楼，正在举办‘世界心脏病大会’，你当然会觉得身为外科医生的特拉法尔加·罗会去参加是很正常的事情。但如果他和我们是出于同一种目的的话，这绝对是一个绝佳的幌子。”  
罗宾最后决定投下一个深水炸弹：“而据我们所知，精通医术的杀手，首选必定是‘心脏’的头领，代号为‘死亡外科医生’的那位了。你说那位Alpha接下了你的一拳，世界上难道有这么多巧合吗？也许有吧，但是为什么他会恰好和你在同一家酒吧出现，还来主动邀你喝酒？”  
“所以，标记你的那位不知来头的Alpha，特拉法尔加·罗”罗宾一锤定音。“就是三天前你刚抢了他任务目标的‘死亡外科医生’。”  
索隆人生中头一次感觉有人给他下了死亡通知书，还是没一点余地那种。  
真是人生处处是惊喜。

“等一下，贝波。”罗停下了他已经敲了很久桌子的手指。“界内有哪些用刀的杀手？”  
贝波停下了敲键盘的手，“如果说的是拍的上名号的那些人的话。‘鹰眼’肯定是第一位，但他现在已经归政府所用了。接下来的话就是你了，罗。”  
罗皱了皱眉头，“继续，排的上名的都说。”  
“好吧。再有就是最近名声很大的‘草帽’里的新人，代号为‘三刀流’的剑士。他还真是个奇怪的剑士，居然用三把刀。”贝波继续滑动屏幕。“我想不是他，看他的任务完成量和任务等级，一定是个出色的Alpha。话说罗你为什么要问用刀的杀手，难不成那个Omega也用刀？”  
罗一直紧皱着的眉头忽然舒展开来，“继续念他的资料。”  
“他真是那个Omega？这不可能啊。”贝波一愣。“代号‘三刀流’，擅于近战的杀手。能熟练运用各种枪械和刀，枪械主要用的有FN57手枪⑤和M107式狙击步枪，以他用的枪械来鉴定，此人极具攻击性。与其他以剑而闻名的杀手来说，比起各类枪械，他更为著名的，是他的三刀流刀法。这是从他所接受的任务的目标尸体上鉴定出来的。虽然有些不可置信，但那个人用的的确是三把刀，也不知道他是怎么做到的。”  
“我遇到的Omega腰间也别着三把刀，而且都是名刀。而且索隆当家的打了我一拳，力道不小，不是一般的剑士能有的。更何况，三刀流剑士，不常见吧。”罗俯下身子看电脑上的资料，“如果我没记错，当时任务现场留下的子弹是口径为12.7mm的子弹，而M107装的就是寇景伟12.7mm的子弹。要扛起这个分量的狙击步枪，那抢了我任务的这位当家的力气也不小啊。更巧的是，我晚上就在酒吧碰见了索隆当家的。”  
“看来索隆当家的就是三天前抢了我任务目标那个？”罗突然笑了起来，“还真是何处不相逢啊，索隆当家的。”  
你这辈子都得跟我搅和在一起了。

“所以你打算怎么办，剑士先生。”在这种时候，饶是平日里一直有着好脸色的罗宾也皱起了眉。  
索隆沉默地坐在椅子上，用手指慢慢的摩挲着和道一文字的刀柄，也不知道在想些什么。忽然他像是下了决定，猛地站起身拿起自己的三把刀。  
“果然还是打一架吧。”索隆烦躁地说。“打一架之后就什么都知道了。”  
关于罗是不是“死亡外科医生”的事，关于罗有没有骗自己的事，关于罗......  
索隆觉得这说出来既矫情又苦涩。  
关于他爱不爱自己的这件事。

05  
1个月后

“路飞。要跟索隆说吗？”娜美有些担心地看了看远处正在擦刀的索隆，问道。  
“啊？告诉索隆什么？”路飞很疑惑地问道。“我有什么瞒着索隆吗？”  
“笨蛋！”娜美恨不得给这个单细胞生物来一拳，试试能不能敲醒他，好看看他脑子里装的都是些什么东西。“就是......罗的事情啊！我们这次任务，又跟他们‘心脏’撞在一起了。”  
“什么！我们这次任务跟特拉仔他们撞在一起了吗！”路飞大喊起来。“那不是麻烦了吗！”  
索隆听到动静，往路飞这边看了一眼，吓得娜美捂住了路飞的嘴。  
“小声点！”这回娜美没忍住了，直接给了路飞一拳。“你是刚知道吗，真搞不懂现在的雇主都怎么想的，一个个都这样，害得我计划表都得重新改过。要不是罗宾发现了，我们可能就和罗他们正面撞上了。”  
“撞上不好吗......好久没见特拉仔了......”路飞抱着头委屈地说。“我还希望和他们撞上呢。”  
“可是索隆可是被罗给标记了的你可别忘了！”娜美压低了声音。“你就不怕他们俩在一起打起来吗？”  
“哎呀，娜美。”路飞的眼睛弯成可爱的月牙，笑嘻嘻地说。“他们打一架不就事情都解决了嘛，我相信索隆肯定会赢的啦！毕竟他可是答应过我的，他以后不会再输了！”  
“好吧，真是服了你了。那我去跟索隆说。”

“如果不想和罗他们正面交锋，最好的办法就是扮作拍卖会的客人潜入进去。索隆、山治还有布鲁克，以你们的身份是可以直接参加拍卖会的，你们负责直参这次拍卖会的4名目标。”娜美点了点建筑的平面图。“反正这个路线索隆肯定会迷路的，你就安心呆在会场就可以了。到时候乌索普会先狙击掉一个目标，罗宾会黑掉会场的电缆系统和监控系统，从而引起会场的混乱，到时候你们就可以动手了。我和路飞则负责酒店房间内的两名目标。”  
“等一下，娜美小姐。”山治紧盯着娜美说。“原计划不是这样的。为什么不让我跟你一组，你也知道我跟白痴绿藻头在一起会吵起来吧。”  
“啊？你说谁是白痴啊？傻瓜卷卷眉！”索隆就差把刀拔出来了。  
“当然是说你啊白痴绿藻头！”  
“行了行了，听我讲。”娜美无奈的扶着额头。“山治，这次不让我跟你一组是因为昨晚我收到的消息有变，你认为的楼里的目标中其实有一位是女性，你是下不了手的。”  
“说的没错，像你这样的好色河童怕是一看到女人就下不了手吧。”索隆冷哼了一声。  
娜美眼看两人又要吵起来，赶紧打住他们俩：“等成功击杀目标后，弗兰奇会在隔壁楼的地下停车场等我们，那栋楼刚建成不久，安保系统都还很薄弱，到时候就可以逃之夭夭了。山治你跟索隆这次消停会，罗宾会在耳麦里指挥你们。这次的酬金，可不是个小数目啊。”  
“好！让我们大干一场吧，兄弟们！”路飞最后大喊着总结了一下。

“山治你们那边怎么样？”  
“没有异样，娜美小姐。”  
“我和索隆这边也是一样嚯嚯~但娜美桑，有一件事。”“什么？”  
“事成之后，能让我看一下您的内裤吗？”  
“做任务的时候能不能别开这种玩笑了！是不会给你看的！”  
“等一下，前面看到了一只熊。”很久没有说话的索隆突然开口了。  
“熊！好想看！”耳麦里传来路飞兴奋的声音。  
“啊？可能是会场里的玩偶吧。”娜美疑惑地说。  
罗宾打断了娜美。“不。等一下娜美。我记得‘心脏’的资料中有提及到他们组织内是有一头熊的。不过他跟乔巴一样，通常被当成组织中的吉祥物来看。也就是说......”  
“已经来了。那群混蛋。”索隆的声音像是覆了一层霜。  
“是的。剑士先生，你们多加小心。”  
“他跑不了的，特拉法尔加·罗”索隆意外的平静。“我们总有一天会再相见的。”

“罗，8点钟方向我看到了‘三刀流’。”贝波摇晃着身子，看上去就像是工作人员扮作的玩偶。“他似乎还有两个同伴，但不能确定。”  
“看着他们，特别是索隆当家的。”罗冷静地说。“我们这次的主要任务是击杀任务目标，既然索隆当家的他们的目标和我们是一样的，那么就来比比谁的子弹比较快吧。”  
罗停顿了一下继续说：“如果如你所说，会场里包括索隆当家的是三人，那么我这边应该还有人。是草帽当家的吧，那这次可麻烦了。”

会场里响起两声枪响，像是在发号施令，会场里所有的光源随之而灭，会场里的宾客乱成一团，尖叫声和哭喊声此起彼伏。  
“见鬼，还有一发子弹是谁开的枪？”山治狠狠地掐灭了烟，并踢断了身旁人的脖子。  
为了隐藏身份，索隆拔出手枪了结了身旁人的生命。“‘心脏’或许和我们是一个念头。”  
“索隆，山治，布鲁克！你们赶紧趁乱走，监控里看到了罗的身影，‘心脏’的其他成员肯定也在。”罗宾急切地说。“你们目标都击杀了吗？”  
“罗宾桑，我这边的目标被狙杀了。”布鲁克说。“应该是被‘心脏’那边的狙击手给击杀了。”  
“这么说来刚刚的两声枪响就好解释了。真没想到啊，‘心脏’居然真的也跟我们打着一个念头，绿藻头居然难得说对了。”山治一边跑一边又把烟点上了。  
“喂，绿藻头。”山治突然感到一种没来头的烦躁。“要是真碰到了‘死亡外科医生’你打算怎么办？”  
索隆难得的没有和山治吵起来。  
“打一架。”索隆把手按在刀上。  
“喂喂喂，你死了我们可不负责。”  
“我是不会死的，要死也是他死。”索隆不耐烦地说。“你知道我答应过路飞的吧？”

地下停车场一片漆黑，只有一旁的安全通道的标识还在发着绿幽幽的光。  
“罗宾把这边的电缆系统也切断了？这可不好办了。”山治紧皱着眉头吸了一口烟。  
停车场里静的可怕，似乎空无一人，但这骗不了索隆的野兽式直觉，他想起酒吧里罗的笑，最后一杯伏加特，空气中淡淡的黑俄罗斯的味道和他自己没有始终的爱恨。  
索隆一把抽掉山治的还闪着红光的烟轻轻丢向不远处，然后拉着山治和布鲁克躲在水泥柱后。子弹悄无声息的划过空气，最后紧紧的钉在柱子上。  
“罗。”索隆言简意赅的低声说道。“走。”  
山治屏着气没有说话，因为再说话会暴露他们的位置。  
这是一场拉锯战，他们拿自己的命当赌注。  
山治自然明白索隆是想留下来跟罗做个了结，赢了固然会获得名声，但这冒着的可能是命丧黄泉的风险。而谁都惜命，这是一个显而易见的道理。  
山治几乎是没有犹豫的就拉着布鲁克跑了，做了那么多年同伴也是知道的。索隆这个人自尊心强，爱和恨，他哪个都放不下，哪个都想要。  
黑暗中罗的眼神几乎是要实质化了，像是要把这一个月以来的辗转反侧和不安连同他的灵魂一起馈赠给同样在黑暗里的那个人，好让他清清楚楚的知道自己的爱。  
索隆怎么肯示弱，如同狼一般的眼睛在黑暗的停车场里依然闪着光，他像是想用眼神去告诉那个人他这一个月里的缠绵爱意和痛苦恨意。  
他们在对视，却更像是在做爱，无声的暴风雨悄然而至。

停车场里的灯忽然的全亮起来，大抵是罗宾又把电缆系统给开了。刺眼的白光照的两人眼睛一痛，没有人敢轻举妄动，因为生怕输了这场对峙，这场迟来的赌局。  
他们都卸下平日里的伪装，在对方的面前显露出真实的自我。罗听到周围突然响起了一串轻而急的脚步声，他的目光随着脚步声的来源而动，手也不松懈地紧紧抓着鬼哭的刀柄。  
比索隆更先到来的是子弹，从一个刁钻的角度击中了罗的右臂，罗顿时明白索隆是想让他拿不起刀。他快速地拔出鬼哭，凭着直觉和信息素的味道朝着一个方向冲去。鲜血的味道让罗的肾上腺素狂飙，空气中瞬间充斥着咖啡利口酒的味道。  
索隆感到一丝棘手，罗信息素的味道引得他后颈处的腺体发烫，原本好好隐藏在腺体中的伏特加酒的味道如狂风暴雨般卷来。没有一般Omega对Alpha的臣服，有的只是势均力敌和互不相让。这次空气中没有出现黑俄罗斯的味道。  
索隆在罗动的那一瞬就明白罗已经发现了他的位置，他收好枪拿出了自己的三把刀。罗的存在让他感到无比的兴奋，全身上下的血液都在叫嚣着，沸腾着。  
先是一串快速的脚步，后是几个大踏步，罗的刀刃直直地劈落下来，而索隆却已架好他的刀迎接那把从天而降的鬼哭。罗的反应却更快，他一脚踹向索隆的腹部，一下就把人踹的老远。饶是身体素质很好的索隆生生地接受了这一踢也不得闷哼一声然后从嘴角流出血来。  
索隆用手背擦掉嘴角的血，俯着身子冲向罗，两人瞬间刀剑相向，无情的金属碰撞声回响在空无一人的停车场内。罗将刀刃砍向索隆的肩膀，却被索隆找准了机会，他弯下身子毫不留情的将秋水捅向罗的腹部，如同在报刚刚罗踢他那一脚的仇。但罗也不是什么愿意吃亏的人，他握住鬼哭的刀刃狠狠的将刀柄砸向索隆的后脑勺，即使自己的虎口鲜血淋漓。  
索隆顿时感觉天旋地转，踉跄了好几步才稳住身形。但罗却不容得他喘息，凌厉的刀锋又紧紧跟来，索隆转过身挡住罗的刀似乎只是一瞬间的事。两人终于是在不相上下的对峙中清清楚楚地看见了对方的脸。清晰的，棱角分明的，流着鲜血的。  
两人突然无比默契地想要夺下对方的刀，索隆一脚踢向罗的鬼哭，而罗直接用臂膀撞向索隆的刀，浑身是血也无所谓。他们的刀都掉在了地上，他们看着对方浑身是血的倒霉模样忽然都笑起来。  
但下一秒迎面而来的却是拳头，他们都选择了最原始的打斗方法——肉搏。  
虽然两人都是用刀的高手，但是论起格斗术也是不相上下的。  
或许是罗刚刚的那一下重击让索隆头昏眼花了，导致打向罗的那一拳被他低头给躲开了，然后被罗拉住肩膀就是一个过肩摔。索隆的肉体狠狠地砸在地上，他顿时感觉身体里的内脏都在翻江倒海，但索隆此时无暇去管这些。  
作为医生罗的体力自然没有索隆他们这种天天呆在健身房的家伙好，刚刚索隆在他腹部开的洞和身上的各种伤已经足够让他大脑嗡鸣声不断了。哪料刚刚被他摔在地上的索隆一个鲤鱼打挺就直接往他开了洞的腹部上踹，罗一口血憋不住，自然是哗啦一声吐了出来，一边吐一边咳。  
刚鲤鱼打挺起来的索隆感觉有些眼冒金星，“呸”的一声啐掉口中的血沫子，但也没忘一拳就往罗的那张俊脸上揍。罗一时没防备，直接被索隆一拳揍倒在了地上。本来重心就不稳的索隆也跟着一起倒在了罗的身上。

“特拉法尔加你个王八蛋！”索隆忍不住破口大骂起来，他扯住罗的衣领质问他。“你他妈就觉得我这么好玩？标记了我不够还得跟我打一架？”  
好在现在的罗眼前都是从索隆身上滴下来的血，耳朵里也全是血水“哗哗”的声音，压根听不见索隆在讲什么。罗看见索隆的重影在他眼前恍惚，视野里唯一清晰的就是索隆的眼睛。  
罗看到索隆的眼睛里有恨，但眼眶却是红的。他又想打赌了，赌索隆还爱他，赌索隆放不下他。  
“索隆当家的......你听我讲。”  
罗感觉自己现在吸进去的是血腥气，吐出来的还是血腥气，不过多了些血沫渣子。  
“我爱你。”  
索隆的瞳仁猛地放大，揪住罗衣领的手开始轻轻的颤抖。  
空气中渐渐又有了黑俄罗斯的香气。  
“如果你是想临死前打一副感情牌的话，我不介意继续听下去。”  
“我爱你......我爱你。只要你愿意听，你想听多少遍我都愿意讲，千千万万遍。我爱你，我爱你。”罗的尾音甚至带上了细不可闻的哽咽。  
“闭嘴。特拉法尔加·罗”索隆的手抖的更厉害了。  
“索隆当家的......我看到你的第一眼......就喜欢你了。你的声音很好听......长得也很漂亮，哈哈，这么说你会生气的。最重要的是，我看到你的第一眼......就觉得我会爱上你，你的灵魂太耀眼了。”此时的罗已经看不清索隆，也听不清索隆的话了。  
索隆以前觉得哭太软弱，太侨情，可此时浑身是血的他抱着也浑身是血的罗无声地流着泪，眼泪和血液混在一起滴在罗的身上。“罗......你这个混蛋。”  
“我也爱你。”  
所有恨啊，苦啊，都被随着那些眼泪一起滚落肚肠，最后他们躺在水泥地上交换了一个鲜血淋漓的吻。

你们不知道，暴风雨之夜，他们是如何流血，如何相爱。⑥  
06  
1个月前  
“剑士先生你其实没有必要这么做的。”沉默了很久的罗宾突然开了口。“如果你真的讨厌罗，直接去医院把标记洗了就好了。”  
索隆很想回答罗宾说没必要，但他沉默了一会儿，难得坦诚地说：“我是爱他的。”  
罗宾感到惊讶，不仅是惊讶于索隆难得的坦诚，更惊讶于索隆如此直白的说爱一个人。  
“我不想要洗去这个标记，我更想要罗的答案。”  
“爱也好，恨也好，欺骗也罢。”  
“或许这听着很可笑，像是很多白痴说的那样，我对罗一见钟情了。这个词真肉麻。”  
“自从我遇到这个人开始，我忽然觉得满足起来，甚至于感受到的这个世界都有所不同。当然这和跟你们在一起的那种感受是完全不同的。”  
“这也很肉麻恶心。他就像是我灵魂的另一半，他让我感到完整。我想要他，我不想放开他。”  
“你最好把我刚刚说的那些话忘记，妮可·罗宾”

他们在鲜血和尘土中拥吻，两个本不温柔的人却尝试着温柔的去吻。  
芬芳的黑俄罗斯的香气最终又在空气中绽放开来。  
07  
“怎么？罗你也来喝酒？”索隆一只手托着腮，另一只手晃了晃酒杯，酒杯里的冰块碰着杯壁发出“叮叮当当”的声音。“还是来找我？”  
灯影迷离，斑驳不清的光肆意的撒在罗的身上，他像是在笑又像是在无声的流着泪。  
“是啊。”罗拉开在索隆旁边的椅子。“索隆当家的。”

人们从不知道暴风雨会在哪分哪秒突然降临，但那总有预兆。

End.

①M107式狙击步枪基于海军陆战队广泛使用的M82A3式狙击步枪  
②Aqua Vitae：拉丁语意为“生命之水”  
③黑俄罗斯（Black Russian）材料：伏特加 1.5盎司 咖啡利口酒 3／4盎司  
制法：在阔口矮型老式杯中加入冰块，注入酒，轻轻搅匀即可，这种酒味美芬芳，饮后能增加精神，宜餐后与咖啡共进。  
④《Side To Side》是由美国流行女歌手Ariana Grande和美国说唱女歌手Nicki Minaj合作演唱的一首流行歌曲  
⑤FN Five-seven 手枪是一种半自动手枪，枪机延迟式后坐，非刚性闭锁，回转式击锤击发。  
⑥三岛由纪夫《萨德侯爵夫人》：“你们看见玫瑰，就说美丽，看见蛇，就说恶心。你们不知道，这个世界，玫瑰和蛇本是亲密的朋友。到了夜晚，它们互相转化。蛇面颊鲜红，玫瑰鳞片闪闪。你们看见兔子说可爱，看见狮子说可怕，你们不知道，暴风雨之夜，他们是如何流血,如何相爱。”


End file.
